


and they called it puppy love.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [22]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Even's Birthday, Fluff, Getting a puppy, Isak is a great boyfriend, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: When Even walks through the door, the first thing Isak says is, “Okay, don't be mad.”Even comes home from work one day, and Isak has a bit of an early birthday surprise for him.  A surprise that didn't goexactlyto plan.





	and they called it puppy love.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back with more pointless fluff!

When Even walks through the door, the first thing Isak says is, “Okay, don't be mad.” 

That's an ominous request at the best of times, and Even freezes for a moment, halfway through the doorway with his keys dangling from one outstretched finger, a fancy iced coffee he brought home for Isak in his hand, his jacket sliding down his arm. Isak is stood right inside the doorway, like he'd been waiting for Even to get home.

“Hello to you too,” Even says, halfway between teasing and wary. “What did you do?”

He takes in Isak in front of him for a second. He's wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt, bare feet on their kitchen tile. He's not bleeding visibly or missing any limbs; he hasn't had a terrible haircut in the last five hours, and he's free to spontaneous facial piercings. Those are all the obvious ones, so Even eliminates the idea that it's something Isak’s done to  _ himself _ , and starts worrying about what Isak might have done to someone else. Isak does have a bit of a temper; maybe he's murdered someone and they need to go on the run together. Even could probably handle that.

Except instead of showing him a corpse, Isak nervously takes Even’s hand and leads him through to the main room of their tiny flat, where Even is presented with --

_ Chaos _ . 

It’s not like their flat is ever usually tidy.  Actually, it’s quite the opposite; even Magnus, whose bedroom is indistinguishable from a nuclear explosion site, refers to Even and Isak’s flat as  _ The Mess.   _ Eskild has upgraded from referring to Isak’s old bedroom as ‘the devil’s cave’ to calling their whole place ‘the gates of hell’.  But there’s a difference between their piles of clothes on the floor and hoodies jumbled up in their heaped duvet on the bed and Isak’s schoolbooks scattered haphazardly over every surface -- and  _ this.   _

The thing is, this isn’t just messy, a lot of their stuff is  _ broken _ .  Their crappy ikea lamp has been knocked over and broken against the floor, and the legs of their second-hand table are all scratched and mangled, and their clothes are flung even more all over the place than usual, and there are heaps of paper that must be Isak’s notes and doodles from school all torn and creased and flung around the room, and Even spots one of his shoes looking like it’s been chewed up and spat out.  

“What the hell  _ happened _ in here?” he wonders.  He isn’t angry, not really, although that might just be because he’s paralysed with surprise -- but also, most of their stuff cost them a few kroner at second hand markets or ikea, and Even had been meaning to buy some new trainers anyway, so it’s probably just Isak’s notes getting destroyed that actually matters.  Of course, Even might be missing something, since he’s only taken a cursory glance around.  As Isak doesn’t respond, Even suddenly worries his fancy camera is another casualty, and steps further in the room to make sure it’s still safely propped up on the windowsill.

Except, as soon as he moves, Even freezes again, because he’s just spotted the culprit of all this destruction.

“Happy birthday?” Isak says meekly, reaching out one hand like he might wrap an arm around Even and then thinking better of it.  Even’s birthday isn’t for another two days, but he gets the sentiment, and he immediately spins back around, reaching one hand out for Isak to hold.

And then, voice trembling and incredulous, Even asks, “You got me a puppy?”

Because that’s what it is, a tiny little fluffy black puppy, fast asleep at the foot of their bed.  It’s so small that Even doesn’t even know how it got onto the bed -- Isak must have lifted it up there, possibly to try and stop it making any more mess.  And it’s so  _ cute,  _ almost obnoxiously cute, with a tiny pink nose, making little huffing sounds in its sleep.  Even has wanted a dog his whole life.  As a kid, when everyone else had imaginary friends, Even had an imaginary dog -- a fluffy black dog called Noodle, who he drew a thousand pictures of, and wrote stories about, and constantly begged his parents to actually buy him.  But Even’s dad is allergic to dog hair, so they ended up with a goldfish instead, and Even never quite got over it.  He told Isak all that months ago, after they first moved into the flat together and Even discovered some of his old childhood drawings while he was packing.  He just never thought Isak would remember, and he especially didn’t think Isak didn’t do something like  _ this. _

“I know it’s a bit of a risky present and we probably should have talked about it first, and we’re technically not allowed pets here so we’d have to keep her secret anyway, and I’m actually really sorry, and I actually didn’t even think about it but a guy Sana knows from the mosque had to get rid of their puppies  _ today  _ or they were gonna have to send some to a shelter and as soon as she showed me a picture it reminded me so much of the dog you always talked about wanting and -- and the guy said she was  _ house trained,  _ but I guess he just meant about peeing cus I went downstairs for literally ten minutes to put our washing in the machine and when I came back she’d torn up the whole place!  But, uh, I’m really sorry, and if you don’t  _ actually  _ want her it’ll be really easy to give her to someone else, but.  Yeah.  Happy birthday?”

Even cannot believe this is his life.  He cannot believe this is his actual, real boyfriend, who is sweeter than any other human being on the planet.  He reaches over and drags Isak into a kiss, pulling him as close as possible and trying to pass over every single drop of love he’s feeling just through his lips.

“Did you know that you’re the most amazing boy alive?” Even asks him when they finally pull apart.  Isak’s cheeks are flushed pink, and he ducks his head a bit, pushing Even’s shoulder away lightly.

“Shut up.”  His voice turning a bit hopeful, he says, “So, it’s a good present?”

“Isak.  Baby.  It’s the  _ best  _ present.”

“You don’t mind that she’s a pain, and we might get kicked out if the landlord finds out?”

“There are a million places to live in Oslo.  Besides, we’re very good at being sneaky.  Didn’t someone tell me you’re the master of lying?”

Rolling his eyes dramatically at that, Isak adds, “And, uh, you don’t mind that she maybe ate half of your favourite  _ Nas _ t-shirt?”

Even pauses for a moment at that, but then shrugs.

“Totally a worthy sacrifice if it means I get to have a puppy.”  He reaches out and kisses Isak again, and for a minute they’re both smiling too wide for it to really work, but eventually the kiss gets deeper and Isak starts tugging at Even’s hair, pressing their legs together.  It’s getting kind of hot, which Even is very okay with, but at that exact moment they’re interrupted by a series of tiny yelps.

Pulling away, Even spins around, and sees the puppy has woken up.  She’s stood on the end of the bed, trying to get their attention, and she’s even  _ cuter  _ when she’s awake.  Even immediately abandons his boyfriend and goes to scoop the puppy into his arms, laughing as she starts licking at his face.

“I see how it is,” Isak grumbles, but he comes over to stand by the two of them anyway, scratching the puppy’s head a bit.  “So, are you gonna call her Noodle, like you wanted when you were a kid?”

Even thinks about it for a moment, as she yelps again and bites his finger with her teeny little teeth.

“No,” he decides.  His life is unrecognisable now from what it was when he first started dreaming about his own dog, and if there’s one thing he and Isak have been learning together, it’s not to live in the past.  “I’m gonna come up with some amazing, meaningful name from our relationship, which will amaze you with its significance and confuse everyone else.”

Isak bursts out laughing, which is Even’s favourite sound in the world.  The puppy starts to squirm, so he lets her down onto the ground, where she immediately careers off towards one of Even’s t-shirts on the floor and starts chewing on it.  

“Of course you are,” says Isak, flicking Even’s arm.  “Well, I can’t wait to hear what you come up with.  Shall we just call her  _ puppy _ until then?”

Even beams, and goes to scoop the puppy away from his t-shirt.

“Yep.  Now come on, let’s go and take puppy for her first walk.  Between you and me, I think she could do with wearing out a bit.”

Isak goes to grab a lead from the little pile of dog things he’s stashed in the corner, and Even attaches it to the puppy’s collar, holding the lead in one hand and Isak’s hand in the other.  Usually there’s nothing in the world that could get him to leave the flat again five minutes after getting back from work, without even sitting down first, but right now he doesn’t mind at all; to Even, there isn't anything he would rather be doing than going out for a walk with his boyfriend and their dog.

It feels like, just maybe, him and Isak are turning from a  _ couple  _ into a  _ family.   _ And that's all Even wants, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> they call the puppy romeo and then for isak's next birthday even gets him a cat called juliet and their friends make fun of them forever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> let me know if you liked it!
> 
> also posted on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162370968856/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-twenty-two-aka-its)


End file.
